thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan and Daisy
'Ryan and Daisy '''is the second episode of the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure mini-series. Plot The Fat Controller was in the small shed at the Yard. "So little space to do everything," he was complaining. "But now, time for my sandwich." (The sandwich is centimeters from his mouth when the telephone rings) "Bother that telephone!" (places sandwich on a box but accidently knocks it over trying to reach the telephone, however picks it up quickly) "Bother that sandwich! Hullo? What is it? . . . That's great! I'll start making arrangements right away . . . No, it won't be just Ryan . . . you'll have to wait and see . . . Next Monday, does that sound alright . . . Excellent, good bye then." The Fat Controller hung up and saw Percy shunting outside. "Hullo Percy!" "Good day Sir!" "I have some exciting news. The construction of the new branch line has finally been completed." "How exciting! Does this mean Thomas will be back soon?" "Yes indeed. We will have a grand opening next Monday and I have to go to the Dieselworks to finish one final arrangement." "What arrangement?" "Do you remember I told you I had plans for Daisy?" "Yes. Why?" "Well, I sent her to the Dieselworks to be overhauled. She will be working with Ryan on the new branch line. She will take care of the passengers and Ryan shall take care of the goods traffic." "Glad to hear that. I have to go shunt James' coaches now." "Alright. I'll be on board as well." Percy quickly fetched James' coaches and brought them to the platform. "Here you go James!" "Thanks Percy! Why is the Fat Controller boarding this train?" "He's heading up to Vicarstown." "Hmm, OK." James' Guard blew the whistle and James puffed away. Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Daisy was resting in the main shed. "Well, this overhaul has been pretty long. But recently, I have only been sitting here without a coat of paint." "I see," said Den. "What he means is - you do want to get out and about." "Yes. It feels like I've been here for eleven years!" "But it's only been like um, nine months . . ." "What he is means is that is a bit exagarrated but we understand it feels like a long time." "Exactly. I wish the Fat Controller would come someday and tell me that I'll be on the tracks soon." "Well today's your lucky day." "What he means is - 'ere he is himself. Hullo, Sir!" "Hullo, Den, Dart, Daisy." "I'm glad to see you Sir. I've been wondering about when I'll be out and about again." "That's precisely what I've to come to talk to you about. The branch line running from up from Arlesburgh Harbour up to Harwick has been completed. I purchased a new tank engine Ryan to take care of the goods traffic and I'll need you to look after passengers." "Really?!" "Yes, of course." "Thank you." "You will recieve a new coat of paint and we'll see you at the grand opening on Monday." Daisy was excited. The workmen set to work on her new coat of paint. Soon enough, she was shining green again and was ready to go. * * * It was Monday morning and that meant the grand opening of the new branch line. Den and Dart shunted Daisy to be fueled up. Presently, her Driver arrived. "Well look who's early," smiled Daisy. "Yes I know. It has been a long time," replied the Driver. "Indeed. But now we're back and a new branch line too!" "Excited are you?" "Yes. I am looking forward to getting to work." Soon Daisy had been filled with fuel and she purred away on her way to Arlesburgh. At Kirk Ronan, Stanley was talking to James when Daisy rolled by. "Was that Daisy who just went past?" asked Stanley. "I believe so," replied James. "Well I hadn't seen her in a while." Daisy smiled. All along the line the engines welcomed her back and people waved. She tooted back happily. "Nice to see you out and about. Catch up later though, express coming through!" said Gordon. Daisy's Driver chuckled. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." "Well it is nice to be back." At last, they reached Arlesburgh. The Fat Controller was giving a speech. "My new tank engine Ryan will take care of the goods traffic. And I'll be counting on a very special friend to take care of the passengers." "But Sir!" cried Thomas. "I already have a branch line." "Not you Thomas. I was referring to - Daisy!" "Daisy?" "Yes Thomas. Me!" "Hurray!" "Alright. Time for the inargural ride on this branch line," called the Fat Controller. "But Sir! Aren't you going to cut the ribbon?" "That honour is for you Thomas." "Oh, thank you Sir!" With that, Thomas led the cavalcade down the branch line up to Harwick where they stopped to rest before heading back down to Arlesburgh. That night, Daisy rolled in the Shed besides Ryan. "Do come on in Daisy. There is plenty of room." "Thank you Ryan," purred Daisy. The Fat Controller walked up to them. "Good evening. I hope you two had fun getting to know your new line, but tomorrow starts work so I want no confusion or delay." "Don't worry Sir. You can count on me," purred Daisy. "Very well. I know you two will make a fine pair." Then the Fat Controller drove away on Winston. The next day, the Firelighter came to start Ryan's fire. Daisy woke up. "Time to work already," she yawned, but then she saw Ryan happily sighing as he felt the warmth spread through his boiler. "Oh well, steam engines need HOURS to get ready," she yawned and went back to sleep. A couple hours later, she woke up as she was ready for her first train. "Hullo, hullo, all! Welcome aboard!" she purred as she backed onto the platform. "Well, hullo," said a green miniature engine. Daisy looked over. "Huh? Who are you? And why are you so tiny?" "Because we're miniature!" explained Mike, rather offended. "Oh, didn't mean to offend," replied Daisy, kindly. "Sorry," explained Rex. "Mike can be a bit hot-tempered at times." "Hot-tempered? Says 'Mister Know-It-All-About-Sheep'," retorted Mike. "Well, yes I do know a lot, thank you." "Settle down, Rex, Mike," said Bert. "Settle down? Settle down?!" thundered Mike. "I just can't settle down after being woken up at four in the morning by Thomas chasing some sailboat and a pirate! Worst of all, being contained by a large steam shovel!" "Go fetch some ballast trucks. That'll make you feel better," laughed Rex. "And we are all still getting over all this." "Huh!" Mike puffed away. "What was all that about?" asked Daisy. "Sorry," began Rex. "It's a bit of long story. Maybe we'll get to it another time." "As you can see, that was Mike. He's Rex and I'm Bert. We run on miniature guage, the smallest guage there is! Impressive, right?" "Yes indeed," smiled Daisy. "We bring ballast, wool and passengers, so we're quite efficient," added Rex. "And we are real, not magic, there's been some recent misconception of that." "Well, you look real to me," replied Daisy. "Thank goodness!" Then the Guard's whistle blew and Daisy purred away. Later that day, Daisy was resting at Harwick when Ryan steamed in blowing black smoke and sparks from his funnel. Daisy coughed. "Ryan! What happened?" "Sorry. There was some bad coal delivered at Tidmouth." "Ugh! All this smoke is bad for my swerves." "Don't worry, my fireman will clean my firebox." But Daisy didn't enjoy that. All the hustling of Ryan's crew clearing out the bad coal from Ryan's bunker, cleaning his fire box and ashes kept Daisy awake. When Ryan's crew had finished, it was time for Daisy's train. "Bother! I didn't get any sleep at all!" she fumed. "Sorry," said Ryan, sadly. The two engines worked hard the rest of the day until nighttime. The next morning, Ryan puffed into Harwick as Daisy was getting ready to leave. "Oh, could you do me a favour Daisy?" "What is it?" "Could you take the milk down Arlesburgh. I would've taken it but I had deliver these trucks first." "Me pull trucks! No thank you." "But's it only one van!" The Guard's whistle blew and Daisy purred out. "I have to go now," said Daisy and purred out of the station. "I guess I will have to do it myself," sighed Ryan. "Hopefully I'm not too late for my goods train." After Ryan had delivered the milk, he chuffed down to Tidmouth Harbour to collect a goods train. As he was shunting his trucks, he saw Thomas. "Hullo Thomas!" "Hullo Ryan! It's nice to see you again. How are you getting on your new branch line?" "Oh, it's fine, although Daisy is a bit . . . picky." "I see, well she can be quite fiesty sometimes. Eventually, you get used to it." "She refuses to pull trucks though." "That's typical, she complains it's 'bad for her swerves'," chuckled Thomas. "Is everything alright?" "Well, I think I've been a bit of a bother to her. I wake up her up in the morning when my crew is getting ready and then I woke her up. Also, when I took on some bad coal." "Well, that wasn't your fault. Bad coal happened to some of us too and our process for getting ready can be a bit noisy but is essential otherwise you can't be out on the tracks. Besides, Daisy was a bit annoyed with that when she first started work on my Branch Line and after being in the Works for so long, I assume she's getting back into routine. But don't worry, Daisy means well and I'm sure you two will make a great team." "Well, thanks Thomas. I feel better now." "Good to hear!" The Ryan puffed away with a heavy goods train. "Hold back! Hold back!" giggled the trucks. "No you don't!" panted Ryan. It was hard work but Ryan puffed into Arlesburgh Harbour. "Hullo Ryan," said Oliver. "Hullo Oliver. What are you doing here?" "I'm collecting some passengers from Skiff." "Who?" (Skiff rolls up between Oliver and Ryan) "Me!" "Ah! What is that?" "I'm a rail-boat." "Are you the boat that was with the pirate?" "Well, I was. But now I run tours here. It's lovely to have my own line!" Then the Harbour Master came up with bad news. "Daisy's broken down on her way to Harwick. Ryan, we need you to push Daisy up to Harwick." "Oh no. I'm not sure if I can. I already have a long goods train." "Don't worry, you can do it," said Oliver. "We believe in you," added Skiff. "OK then. I'm on my way!" "I wish I was real engine so I could push Daisy. It'd be so much fun." "Keep dreaming," chuckled Oliver. Meanwhile, Daisy was moaning and her Driver was trying to calm her down. "Ryan is coming, so quit your complaining." "Huh! He has a long heavy goods train already. Do you really think he can push me?" "You are pretty light though." "Hullo Daisy! I'm here to rescue you!" Ryan buffered up behind Daisy and started to push. It was hard to get started because of his heavy train, but with one mighty effort, he got the train moving. After that, they ran well and reached Harwick. "And on time too," said the Station Master. Everyone cheered for Ryan. That night, Daisy and Ryan were silent in the Shed. At last, Daisy broke the silence. "What you today was very useful. Thank you for helping me." "Really?" "Of course and I'm sorry I was rude. You didn't mean to wake me up." "It's fine. Thomas told me you are bit like that." "He's not wrong," chuckled Daisy. "Now, let's be friends." "Agreed." Ryan and Daisy work well together on their Branch Line. They help each other out and very proud to run the line and that makes them Really Useful Engines. Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Oliver *Stanley *Ryan *Rex *Mike *Bert *Daisy *Den *Dart *Skiff *Sir Topham Hatt *Marion (''not named; mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Kirk Ronan *Arlesburgh *Harwick Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes